percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Dove: Chapter 13
10:00 A.M Underneath the Eiffel Tower Paris, France _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Stefanya's POV I looked at my IPhone. The four dots were nearing my location. I scowled and slipped the phone in my pocket. Then, I smoothed my skirt and turned my head to the crowd in the north side. Three teenagers, younger than me, are fighting their way against the crowd. One boy, two girls. One of the girls, with green hair, is shouting her head off. This must be Elicia, the one I had just manipulated feelings of hate in. I could see the people stare at her in shock and slink off. Finally, they stopped struggling when the crowds appear to grow thin. A golden-haired boy is clutching his side and looks at Elicia warily. The other one stand next to each other a few inches away from them. ' '''The half-bloods are here. ' 'Fortunately, I had changed my traditional look of auburn hair and icy blue eyes so not to be recognized by the people. I start walking hurriedly in their direction, as if late, and pretend to bump into the other girl, the one with the brown hair. ' '"Oops." I said in an apologetic voice as we nearly fell on the asphalt. ' '''She regained her balance and looked at me, smiling a little. "It's alright." Then her eyes flitted from my face to my purse and her eyes widened. I put on my most convincing voice of confusion. "Um, is there anything wrong?" I spoke, shifting the purse. "Nothing. It's just that...the mark on your purse seems familiar." She pointed at my clasp bag, while her quest members just stood there, dumbfounded. Well, except for Elicia, who frowned deeply. "Oh. Do you like it? I designed this myself." I told her, smiling. The girl's mouth slowly dropped open in awe but she just nodded. "Nice to meet you..." I held out a hand and with my eyes I asked her her name. "Mao." The girl responded, shaking my hand with hers. She smiled. I nodded. "Nice name." "Thank you." "My name is Stefanya Rouille, by the way." I introduced myself. Mao's hand, which she started to pull away from my handshake, lingered for a moment and took in the name. "You mean..." I laughed. "Yes, I'm the fashion designer." ''' '''Mao just stood there, her arm still hanging on mine. The members were shocked too. "Um, I got to go." I said. "But..." I rummaged for awhile in my bag until I found an invitation. "You can come meet me in this huge party my friend LaGare is going to throw and maybe we could talk?" I handed her the piece of yellow paper and smiled for a final time, then stalked off. Phase Two, complete. 'I felt proud of myself as I looked back. Josh, the golden-haired boy, is talking to Mao now. Elicia is mumbling as far as I could hear. ' I decided it was time to lift the curse off Elicia. It's the son of Nyx now. Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Chapter Page Category:Black Dove